The Magical Fluff of a JackxKim Brainburst
by phantomangel13
Summary: Crappy Title ne? But it sort of explains itself. A fluffmantic story about Jack and Kimiko, who, with the help of a few OC's and friends, just MIGHT get together. Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I've ever written fluff. (smacks self) I need to quit listening to eighties music. Yes, I decided to drag some OC's in here. Angela and Mort are mine, Arietta is Ashencry's. Enjoy.

It was just one of those days. Those days where you feel lonely and unwanted. Those days where nothing seems to matter. Those days where all you want to do is sleep until it's over.

But then, _she_ walks by. And suddenly, your day feels a little brighter. In fact, she even glances at you. In fact… she smiles. Yes, and by god it melts that feeling away so fast that you feel like you just shot up into the air.

"Kimiko." He sighed once she was out of sight. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. Oh, he would do anything to have her. To touch her porcelain skin. To feel the silkiness of her raven hair. To-

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a punch in the arm. "Hey, idiot! Hello?" The cynical face of Arietta Nyetha looked into his wistful one. "Yeah, we lost him."

The ever bouncy Angela peered at him. "Good morning star-shine!" she chirruped. "The earth says hello!"

Jack waved them away, as if they were flies. "I was… daydreaming."

Angela grinned. "Really? 'Bout what?"

Jack shook his head. "It's nothing."

Angela began jumping up and down, her eyes sparkling. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! PLEASE!"

Arietta rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. It was about that 'mystery girl' of yours." She sighed. "I don't see why you won't just tell us who she is."

He glared at her. "Because I hate both of you."

"Then why do you hang out with us?" Ari retorted.

Jack's glare dropped. "I don't know. Let me get back to you on that one."

Angela's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Were you holding her in a romantic embrace?" she asked breathlessly. "Or kissing her passionately, or-"

"Will you shut the hell up?" Jack snapped. Angela shrunk back, looking hurt. "It's not anything like that."

Ari rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sensitive. We didn't come here to make fun of you."

Angela's face brightened again. "Actually, we came to invite you to a party."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A party?"

"What are you, a parrot?" Ari scoffed.

Angela glared at her. "What she means is, yes, a party. It actually a cast party, but everyone's bringing their friends, so it'll be huge."

Jack nodded. He had seen Angela in that play. (Mostly due to a threat from Ari, and the fact that he had nothing better to do.) The play had been called, "The Triangle Factory Project" about women whose employers locked them in the factory and they burned to death. Angela had had a lovely monolog about women's burning bodies flying out the windows. Yes, such a heart-warming play…

He shook his head. "I don't know…" he said.

Angela elbowed him. "Oh come on. There will be plenty of girls there. And maybe it'll help you get your mind off of Kimiko." She grinned and covered her mouth with mock innocence. "Oops."

Jack blushed. "Who said it was Kimiko?" he spat.

"No one." Angela giggled. "I just guessed."

She skipped around him, singing 'Seasons of Love' from Rent. He began to get more angry and embarrassed. "Will you quit that!?" he cried. She stopped and grinned at him knowingly.

Ari crossed her arms in front of her. "So, are you coming or not?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I guess." He sighed. Angela started humming the song again. Jack glared at her, which made her grin wider. "MEASURE IN LOOOVE!" she sang. "Seasons of LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! Seasons of LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! Black woman solo go!" she pointed to Ari, who only glared at her.

Jack did a classic pace-palm. "I really need to rethink my choice of friends." He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeesss… everything is going according to plan. Now, if only I could stop singing songs from "Rent" everything would be perfect… (hits head against computer)

--

When they arrived, the party was already bustling with actors and their friends. Jack swallowed. He felt really out of place. Angela pushed him towards the door as Ari rang the bell.

It was opened by a blonde girl. She furrowed her brow. "Who the hell are you guys?" she asked.

Angela poked her head out from behind Jack. "Hi Katie!" she said. "These are my friends, Ari and Jack."

Katie smiled when she saw Angela. "Hey Angel. Come on in! We've been waiting for you!"

Angela giggled. "I_am _the life of the party." She joked. She walked in, talking with Katie. Ari trailed behind, looking unamused. Jack followed her uncertainly. All these people were so unfamiliar… and so much older. After all, he was a junior, and quite a few of these people were seniors. Angela herself was a sophomore. And yet, she ran about and mingled with everyone around her.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "I want to go." He whispered.

She wrinkled her nose in that impeccably cute way that showed she was unhappy. "Well, I don't." she replied.

He groaned. "Please, this is really awkward and it's not helping at all."

She turned to him again, looking angry. "We're here for five minutes and already you want to go home? Geeze you're pathetic." She stomped a foot. "We're not leaving until I say so. Besides, Ari drove us, so go talk to her."

"But-" Jack was cut off by a hand roughly grabbing him by the shoulder. He was spun around by a tall, well-built senior.

"This creep botherin' you Ang?" he growled, glaring at Jack.

Angela giggled. "Hi Weston! No, this is my friend Jack. We were just talking about the party and how great it was." She threw a threatening look in Jack's direction. "_Right?_"

Jack swallowed. "Um… y-yeah." He turned to Angela slowly. "Um… so, how do you and Weston know each other?" he offered.

She beamed. "Oh, we had crazy backstage sex." She replied brightly.

Jack nearly screamed, "WHAT? Angela, you're too young for this kind of thing! And that's absolutely disgusting! I mean, he's like, two years older than you! And _backstage?_ Oh god, I-"

Weston held up a hand, laughing. "She's kidding spaz." He chuckled. "It's kind of an inside joke. You see-"

But Jack wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at the far corner of the room, just past the big senior in front of him. Someone was standing there. Her dark hair fell down her back in light curls. She was looking at him through ocean blue eyes. When she met his gaze, her eyes dropped, and she began to walk away.

He almost gasped. It was _her. _She was _here. Now. _He felt his heart beating in his chest. Subconsciously, he began to follow her.

Weston watched him go. "He must have seen something he liked." He laughed.

Angela giggled too. "Yeah. I hope he catches whatever it is."

As Jack walked to her, he felt his mind racing. What would he say to her? Should he spill all his feelings? Maybe write her a poem quick… no, that was stupid. Poems were cliché. He kept thinking as he came closer and closer to her.

_Just tell her what you've always wanted to say to her._ He decided. _Tell her how beautiful she is. Tell her how her hair is like a raven's feather. Tell her how her eyes are like pools of sapphire stones. _

It was too late for thinking. He found himself in front of her. Her raised a meek hand. "H-hi." He mumbled.

She offered a half-smile, not really looking at him. "Hi." She mumbled back.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Jack began to speak. "I… uh, really like your outfit." He commented. Actually, he hadn't really looked at it. It was a simple pair of jeans and a rave-like shirt.

She smiled, this one fuller. "Thanks." She replied. She sighed. "This is some weird party, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda strange when you don't know anybody."

She nodded. "I know. Being a non-theatre kid in a theatre-kid party is tough."

He laughed. "Yeah, and they say the weirdest crap. This one kid-"

Angela suddenly tackled him. "I found you!" she cried. "Come on, we need to go! Ari just got hit on and she is PISSED with a capital P-I-S-S-"

She was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Angela winced. "Oh crap." She ran back from where she had came.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'd better go." He said.

She nodded slowly, her eyes on her hands again. "Yeah… okay."

He managed to smile. "But, maybe I'll see you again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled, then lifted her head. He was pulled into her eyes again, those sapphires sparkling in a porcelain face. "Sure." She said.

Jack was violently pulled away by Angela, who was chasing after Arietta, who had stormed out the door. She was muttering to herself angrily. She got in the car and slammed the door shut. She started the car and began to drive off, giving Jack and Angela barely enough time to get in.

Jack looked wistfully out the window on the way home. He felt light and feathery inside. And he liked that feeling. However, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. This feeling was like no other that he had felt before.

Angela nudged him. "Hey, you okay there Romeo?" she asked gently.

He smiled. "Yeah… I'm fine." He turned to her, beaming. "In fact, I've never been better!"


End file.
